


Cosplaying With Mephisto

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, furry?, poor Shirou, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephisto loves to cosplay and he's decided that this time he's going to model for Shirou! He also has one last surprise for Shirou up his sleeve~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplaying With Mephisto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist or any of its characters. I am not making profit or compensation from this fanfiction. It is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Shirou’s left eye twitched, but he was determined to play it cool. He lit a cigarette, and took a drag.

“You need to say something. I’m modeling this just for you!” Mephisto glared, stamping his foot.

“You’re wearing a dress.”

“Yes! Very good, Shirou-chan~”

“A pink dress and a white apron.” Shirou deadpanned.

“Stop stating the obvious.”

“Why is there a carrot on the pocket?”

“Isn’t it cute~?”

“Is that a petticoat?”

“Of course!”

“And you have pink pearls around your ear…”

“How else am I supposed to cosplay Patty Rabbit?! Here, you’re Bobby Bear!”

Shirou nearly swallowed his cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> The anime that Mephisto is cosplaying and referencing is Maple Town or Maple Town Stories from the 1980’s. I used to love it when I was a kid.


End file.
